Atrapados
by Snicket Toy
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando dos personas que se "odian" se quedan atrapados en un ascensor? ¿Se mataran? o algo más interesante. SEDDIE, ONE-SHOOT


**Bueno esta es mi nueva historia es un one-shoot como he declarado en el summary bueno no tengo más que decir así que disfruten la historia.**

**A/N: No soy dueña de iCarly o sus personajes lamentablemente **** pero si de esta historia **** y si algún día Dan Schneider me conoce (el DUEÑO de iCarly) seré dueña de iCarly y habrá mucho Seddie nada Creddie puaj… odio el Creddie Arriba SEDDIE 3.**

P.O.V Sam

Voy tarde otra vez a hacer nuestro show, iCarly es que mi mamá estaba desmayada en la entrada de la puerta y tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para sacarla de ahí y perdí el autobús hacia acá y tuve que venirme corriendo más bien caminando rápido porque no me gusta correr.

Wow ya llegue estoy en la entrada del edificio Bushwell creo que cuando uno se distrae llega más rápido.

Bueno entro al edifico, ahí está Lewbert gritándome que me salga de su piso, no le hago caso y voy directo hacía el ascensor para llegar al estudio.

-Hey idiota deja abierto el ascensor –Le dije al cara de torta que estaba cerrando el ascensor.

-Hola Sam ¿Cómo te va? Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar –Dijo con su evidente sarcasmo.

-Como si me importara Fredward, solo déjame entrar -Entre al ascensor y me quede hay esperando que el apretara el botón para que vayamos al 8º piso.

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Esperar para que –Dijo algo confundido.

-Para apretar el botón, tarado.

-Ok –rodó los ojos y apretó el botón- pero también lo podrías a ver hecho tú ¿no?

-Podría haberlo hecho pero no quise.

El ascensor empezó a subir al 8º piso, ya iba por el cuarto piso cuando de repente se detiene de golpe y hace que yo y el idiota caigamos al piso.

-¿Por qué se detuvo?

-¿Qué se yo?

-Se supone que tú eres el sabiondo

El solo rodó los ojos y se paró.

-¿Por qué no te paras?

-Me gusta estar sentada –Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno como quieras –Dijo mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Mejor aprieta el botón de emergencia en vez de quedarte ahí parado como idiota.

-¿Crees que no lo intente? –Su tono de voz tenía un gran grado de molestia, espero que los insultos no se lo tome enserio eso es solo una forma de demostrarle lo mucho que… bueno ustedes sabrán de que hablo, porque no lo diré solo hare indirectas ¿entendido?

-Llamare a Carly para avisarle que llegaremos tarde –Mientras decía esto ya marcaba su número.

-Bien hecho, Pucket.

-_Aló ¿Carly?_

_-¿¡Si, donde están! _

_-Tranquilízate, Carly estamos en el ascensor_

_-Ósea que les tomara unos 20 segundos llegar _

_-No precisamente_

_-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?_

_-Es que el ascensor se detuvo de golpe_

_-¡Chicos faltan 10 minutos para el show!_

_-Lo sabemos pero no podemos hacer nada_

_-Está bien, espero que lleguen pronto o no habrá show esta noche._

_-Adiós Carly_

_-Adiós_

Colgué, vaya Carly si que estaba histérica bueno siempre es así la "Señorita Perfección", se es mi mejor amiga y todo pero a veces dan ganas de ponerle una cinta adhesiva en la boca.

-Sam, ya llamé a recepción.

-¿Y qué te dijeron? –Con evidente impaciencia que nos saquen de aquí.

-Que había una falla y nos sacaran en… 1 hora.

-¡1 HORA!

Por la rabia me levante de golpe, Me duele el tobillo y por eso me desplomo al suelo.

-¡¿Sam estas bien? –Dijo con un tono de… preocupación ¿le preocupo? ¡Sí! ¡Cálmate Pucket!

Bueno ya se han dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de el Tecnicucho Se preguntaran como paso y desde cuando, bueno como, no estoy tan segura y desde cuando no mucho tampoco, tal vez desde que nos besamos o antes, cuando se le engroso la voz pero lo que importa es que estoy enamorada de él y el no lo sabe ¡Y si se lo dicen amanecerán respirando por un tubo! Y además no creo que le importe el está enamorado de mi mejor amiga Carly Shay.

-No se tarado, no vez que me duele.

-A ver trata de pararte –Me dio su mano y yo la agarre y trate de pararme pero me dolía demasiado y volví a caerme pero esta vez encima de Freddie y los 2 caímos al suelo.

-Veo que no puedes pararte –Dijo con un pequeño tono burlón

-Bueno creo que tienes razón – ¡O no! Me estoy ruborizando espero que no lo note

-Mejor… nos… paramos no crees

-Eh… tienes razón –Dije tímidamente, se lo que piensan Samantha Pucket nunca es tímida pero ahora ven que si puede pasar.

Primero yo me Salí de encima suyo y me senté y Freddie se paró y se arreglo su linda camisa a rayas azul con blancas que le queda tan bien ¡Calma esas Hormonas Sam!

-¿No te cansa estar parado, Freddie?

-Un poco, ¿acaso me llamaste Freddie? –Dijo con tono y cara de sorpresa

-Si ¿algún problema Benson?

-No –Se sienta al lado mío

-¿Por qué si quieres te vuelvo a insultar sin ningún problema? –Dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me gusta así –Dijo con una linda sonrisa que me encanta ¡Te repito, cálmate Pucket!

Estuvimos con un silencio incomodo por alrededor 10 minutos hasta que me decidí a romper el hielo.

-¿Qué ocurre con Carly?

-¿Ah? –Dijo arqueando una ceja, así se ve tan sexy ¡No otra vez las hormonas!

-Que ¿Cómo están las cosas con ella?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Duh Fredward a que cuando volverán a salir –Wow sí que me puedo lastimar a mi misma esto sí que me duele en el corazón.

-No se tal vez… nunca –Dijo calmadamente.

-¿Por qué? Si ya fueron novios 1 vez porque no 2 señor Casanova –Y le golpeé el brazo juguetonamente.

-Porque ya no me gusta Carly.

-A ver déjame entender ya no te gusta Carly, acaso ¿te gusta otra?

-Si

Bueno ahora Freddie babeara por otra chica, y a mí me romperá el corazón cada vez que hable de ella puedo ser más miserable.

-¿La conozco?

-Si

-¿Es Wendy?

-No

-¿Missy?

-No, ¡por dios como si tuviera tan mal gusto!

Por esa repuesta no pudimos evitar carcajearnos

-Bueno dime quien es –Dije bastante curiosa

-¿Estás segura?

No me avía dado cuenta cuan cerca estaban nuestras bocas que hasta podía sentir su aliento.

-Sí bastante.

-Que te conteste esto mejor.

En ese momento no entendí pero no tuve tiempo para pensar ya que sentí unos labios plasmados sobre los míos primero por el shock no pude reaccionar pero luego empecé a devolverle el beso con pasión hasta que decidí a probar más tratando que mi lengua entre en su boca y él me dejo había una lucha de nuestras lenguas para ver quien tenía el control, luego tuvimos que separarnos por no tener respiración.

-¿Entonces yo soy quien te gusta?

-Entendiste, Princesa Pucket

Antes de poder decir algo más me volvió a besar de la misma manera pero esta vez tuvimos que detenernos antes porque la puerta se abrió sin que nos diéramos cuenta en el apartamento de Carly y ella estaba al frente de nosotros.

-Así que ¿si se entretuvieron mientras estaban encerrados? –Dijo Carly con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mmmm… si algo así.

-Así que cumpliste lo que te propusiste Freddie

Yo los miraba totalmente confundida a ambos, Freddie estaba tanto o más sonriente que Carly.

-Si, Carly lo logre –Respondió Freddie con una sonrisa enorme.

-Pues, me encanta –Dijo Carly y luego ve su reloj – ¡Oh por dios faltan 2 minutos para el show los espero arriba!

-Ok –Respondimos al unísono.

Carly fue corriendo al estudio dejándonos a nosotros 2 solos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Qué fue qué? –Me respondió el castaño, haciéndose el lindo ¡Odio cuando hace eso! En realidad lo adoro pero ustedes me entienden.

-Duh Fredward, lo de Carly y tú –Dije golpeándolo suavemente el hombro.

-Ah eso, es que yo le conté a Carly que yo te amaba hace como unas 3 semanas y estuvo sumamente contenta y dijo que me iba a ayudar a conquistarte.

-¿Tú…tú me amas?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Que te responda esto

Dije besándole su preciosa boca con una enorme pasión, Wow 3 besos en una noche eso es un record.

-¡30 segundos! –Gritó Carly urgida

-Ya vamos –Dijimos al mismo tiempo y fuimos corriendo de la mano hacia el estudio. Bueno en realidad yo cojeaba más que correr y como mi nuevo novio Fredward se preocupa tanto por mi me tomo en brazos y así fuimos hasta el estudio donde comenzamos el show como siempre y anunciamos nuestro noviazgo al público luego de terminar el show, Spencer hizo tacos de Espagueti y dijo que le encantó que fuéramos novios y que hacíamos linda pareja.

Luego fuimos a ver los comentarios de iCarly, decían que el show de hoy fue genial y que igual que Spencer opinan que hacemos una pareja prefecta hasta nos inventaron un nombre de pareja Seddie que a los dos nos encanto.

Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Díganme su opinión, su opinión es DEMASIADO importante para mí. Y si quieren que yo sepa su opinión presionen ese lindo botón verde y díganme lo que pensaron.


End file.
